A Taste of Armageddon
by Chibijed
Summary: CLEX Slash! What will happen if Clark makes the wrong decision?


TITLE: A TASTE OF ARMAGEDDON  
DISCLAIMER: I will never own Lex and Clark, if I do then they'll spend most of their time naked…sigh…life sucks. Merely borrowing the credit goes to WB et al.  
SPOILERS: Just a teensy, tiny bit of Season I.  
WARNING: AU, Futurefic. Mention of character death…just temporarily, mind you. Lex and Clark may be OOC…mush factor in over drive…sorry, can't help it.  
A/N: This is my first Smallville slash (and hopefully not the last^_^) fanfiction. Eyebrows might be raised at my dark!Clark depiction but after seeing one episode of Justice League (where they have their AU counterparts) I believe it's quite possible for Superman to have a darker more dangerous side. I also believe that it's just a matter of good/bad decisions that could change a person's entire future (i.e. Lex Luthor ---'nough said).  
  
  
  
  
A TASTE OF ARMAGEDDON  
  
  
The room was bathed by the pre-dawn light teasing the occupants into wakefulness. Alexander Luthor stretched lazily luxuriating at the warmth exuded by his still deeply sleeping companion. Clark Kent remained impervious to the subtle movements of his lover and merely nuzzled against Lex's shoulder reluctant to give up the land of dreams.  
  
'I wish we could just hide under this cocoon of blankets and never venture out to the real world…then things would be simpler.'  
  
He was reminded of their late night conversation…a conversation he had never expected that his usually saint-like lover would ever dare talk about ---a conversation that they had left unfinished last night and which made Lex hesitant to wake up Clark, not wanting worry lines to reappear on the peaceful visage of his lover.  
  
He never expected Clark to finally voice out his real sentiments on the way the elder Kents treated Lex. Usually, Clark just shrugged off any criticisms or veiled insults that Jonathan Kent threw his way but the intimate little gathering last night in a posh restaurant in Metropolis (a celebration of Clark's 22nd birthday) proved to be the breaking point of a thoroughly strained patience.  
  
Jonathan had just finished delivering a snide response to Lex's question regarding the new tractor that the man had purchased for the farm, when they both heard Clark's indignant gasp behind them.  
  
"Dad, that's enough! I've had it with you and your insults. I'm not asking you to like Lex or even accept him, all that I'm asking from you is to treat him like a human being!"  
  
The elder Kent's reply further fueled the already irritated alien. Refusing to say something that he knew he would regret later, Clark snagged Lex's hand (who was standing there gaping like the village idiot) and dragged him out of the restaurant. Fortunately for Lex, before Clark forgot himself and fly off to the blue yonder carrying an acrophobic Lex, their chauffeur appeared. The ride home was tension-filled. Lex didn't know what to say and settled with rubbing his lover's broad shoulders soothingly while Clark rested on his lap, faced buried against his silk clad groin.   
  
Lex, trying to ignore the erotic way Clark was breathing against his crotch, sat thinking about the dramatic scene that they have just left behind. He knew that Clark was getting frustrated with the continually deteriorating relationship between his parents and Lex. Whereas, they treated Lex with distant respect when he was still Clark's friend, they now saw him as something akin to a pariah.  
  
When they reached the apartment, Clark barged into the living room throwing his evening jacket on the couch with more force than necessary.   
  
"I've had it with him, Lex. I tried to be understanding---explaining, rationalizing…telling my self that they just needed to adjust to the idea of us having a relationship, but enough is enough! They told me that they only wanted my happiness…happiness…Hah!"  
  
Lex sat on the couch, trying to think of a way to calm his enraged lover. He knew that Clark's anger stemmed from the need to protect him and also from hurt. Clark had always had his parents' approval, he was their Golden Boy ---and now he couldn't understand why they couldn't come to terms with his choices.  
  
Clark continued his furious tirade, "If they do not want anything to do with you, then they shouldn't have anything to do with me either!"  
  
Lex suddenly reached out and grabbed Clark's hand pulling him towards the couch.  
  
"Clark, sit…calm down."  
  
"Calm down, calm down, you say…aren't you upset at all?"  
  
"We've been through with this once with Lionel, Clark. Hot headedness is not the answer."  
  
"I wasn't expecting anything else from Lionel. I knew that he wouldn't react favorably about us but I was expecting more from my parents, Lex."  
  
"Clark, try to understand. You are having an intimate relationship with another man, a Luthor, for god's sake. This is not easy for them."  
  
"Lex, they have more than four years already to get used to the idea. I'm not asking them to treat you like their long lost son but I just want my Dad to be civil and my mom to stop giving me all those wounded looks."  
  
"I think that they just need more proof that I deserve you, that I won't lock you in the nearest lab and do terrible things to you in the name of science." Lex ended jokingly, trying to lift Clark out of his funk.  
  
The elder Kents were strongly against telling Lex about Clark's origins but the boy insisted. If he wanted to share his life with Lex, the latter had the right to know what he was getting himself into. Lex had reacted with cool aplomb telling Clark that he suspected that something really unusual was going on with his young friend but he wanted Clark himself to come clean with him. Lex also confessed that he was making his own subtle inquiries but had stopped when he realized that he was doing could very much hurt his friend (and love interest) if somebody else's got wind of his findings.  
  
"Lex, you can always do terrible things to me in the name of science or otherwise." Clark's scowl was replaced by a sexy smirk.  
  
"Can I?" Lex whispered against his ear.   
  
One sure way he could successfully distract Clark from saying or doing something he would eventually regret was by making him go mad with desire.   
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"What if I just shoved you down this couch stripped you naked and fuck you blind, would you let me do that too?" Lex purred against Clark's ear.  
  
"Ohhh, yes…anything. I love it when you talk dirty, Lex."   
  
"Then get us out of these clothes, Clarkbear."  
  
One of the perks that Lex consider in having a super fast alien for a lover was the way they could just get rid of their clothes. One minute both of them were covered from head to foot the next…POOF! Naked as the day they were born.  
  
Clark urged Lex to lie down and started his sensuous journey down Lex's body. Alternately caressing and kissing the soft, silky skin he would never get enough of, Clark slowly drove Lex out of his mind. After nibbling and sucking on the pink nipples for what seemed like to Lex an hour or so, Clark started licking down his lover's torso, down his navel, down to his groin, skillfully bypassing the straining erection before lapping at the insides of Lex's knees. He then proceeded down to the beautifully arched feet before taking in the almost effeminate toes in his mouth.  
  
"Clark….he!he!he! stop! That tickles…Clark!"  
  
"Hmmm, does this mean that the big, bad Luthor's weak spot are his toes? Quite interesting...just like Achilles'--- defeated by his feet." Clark murmured against Lex's right foot.  
  
"Clark, you know how ticklish I am…why do you always go for my toes?"  
  
"Maybe I like to see you squirm…or maybe I just like to hear you laugh. You're beautiful when you're happy."  
  
Lex gazed down tenderly at the crouching form of his lover. Even after being lovers for nearly five years, Clark could still surprise him with unexpected heart-warming comments that served as balm to Lex's affection-starved heart.  
  
"Clarkbar, my weak spot is far from my toes…I'm nothing like that fool Achilles at all."  
  
"So, what's your weak spot then?"  
  
"Not what…who." Lex answered running tender fingers against Clark's unruly curls.  
  
Clark looked up with a pleased blush blooming on his cheeks.  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
Wink.  
  
"Lex, whom ever said that you're a cold blooded shark with no romantic bone in his body should be shot, or better yet run over by your Porche."  
  
"Hah! Been there…done that, Clarkbear."  
  
"By the way, before we get hot and bothered, what's with all these nicknames, Lexy?"  
  
"Why, anything wrong with it? You have your fetishes Clark…let me have mine." Lex teased.  
  
"I do not have a fetish."  
  
"Yes you do…going for my toes once you strip me naked is not what other people usually do."  
  
"I just love your toes…they're so small and pink and…and cute…" Clark tried to defend himself seriously but ruined it with a bashful grin.  
  
"Cute…cute?! I am not cute…I'll show you cute!" Lex growled mock-threateningly, flipping a surprised Clark on his back and diving on top of him.  
  
Lex started kissing and nibbling on Clark's full, lush lips before giving in to the temptation to nuzzle against the young man's neck. He shimmied down Clark's wide torso until he reached his goal. Taking in the hard penis into his mouth, Lex tried to swallow to the root but as usual Clark's hugeness prevented him from accomplishing the feat. However hard he tried, he could only fit about half of the length into his mouth. Lex settled in sucking and licking the head of Clark's cock while his fingers played with the young man's balls, rolling and squeezing them. Clark's moan became louder and louder while he clutched at the couch with white-knuckled fingers. Very much aware of his great strength, Clark sometimes hesitated when it came to holding Lex when they're making love, not wanting to bruise the sensitive skin of his partner.  
  
"Clark, baby…don't hold back. I may bruise easily but I also heal easy too."  
  
Clark groaned hoarsely, reaching down to pull Lex towards him, turning him around so that he could still enjoy Lex's attention on his cock while he, in turn, tried to drive the bald billionaire crazy.  
  
Clark curled himself slightly in order to reach the puckered opening of his lover, mouth watering at the thought of tasting Lex so thoroughly. His tongue flicked out licking teasingly before plunging inside the distended opening. Lex was unable to keep himself from moaning at the unexpected caress. He continued his ministrations on Clark's cock, tonguing and licking at the slit.   
  
"Lex, stop…I want to be inside you when I come…."  
  
"So, what are you waiting for, Clarkbar…an official invitation?"  
  
Clark swung his lover around, positioning him on all fours, making Lex clutch the back of the sofa.  
  
"This is going to be a bit rough, love."  
  
"I don't care! Just fuck me already before I explode!"  
  
Clark's sexy chuckle made Lex smile making him temporarily forget his frustration. He stretched his left hand grabbing for his discarded pants, rooting at the pockets for the lube he had learned to carry around knowing how adventurous he and Lex oftentimes get. He let out a satisfied grunt when he finally got hold of the tube of lube. He flicked open the top and squeezed a liberal portion on his right palm before smoothing it down his engorged cock. The excess lube was then smeared tenderly into Lex's pucker, preparing the latter for their fierce coupling. He grasped Lex's ass, spreading the cheeks roughly, too excited and horny to properly prepare his lover but then again Lex love it when he gets rough.  
  
"We…wouldn't want…" Hard thrust   
  
"…want you…" Withdrawal   
  
"to do…" Thrust Back  
  
"that, do we?" Grinding Slow and Steady.   
  
Lex wailed at the pressure exerted by Clark's hardened length within him. The teasing thrusting soon stopped only to be replaced by a steady rhythm and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Clark's hand gripped his ass tighter, spreading his cheeks open in order to penetrate deeply. Their tempo quickened and Lex felt the pressure building within him. He felt Clark's right hand move to grasp his teeming erection, jacking him forcefully. The additional stimuli proved to be too much for Lex and he came with a scream muffled against the back of the couch. Clark felt the tightening and clenching of Lex's inner muscles as he climax and he finally let go with a rumbling groan ---pumping his warm seed into Lex. They both collapsed on the couch in a boneless heap, unable to gather enough energy to wipe their semen splattered bodies.   
  
Lex felt Clark nuzzle against his neck tenderly. His precious Alien was very cuddly--- especially after sex. Ha! and Clark wondered why Lex called him "Clarkbear".  
  
Lex's delightful musings or more appropriately drooling was interrupted when he felt Clark shift beside him. One strong tanned arm slipped around his waist and tightened possessively. Lex relaxed against his lover's broad chest and tried to remember something that had been bugging him since he woke up. He felt as if he had forgotten something really important. He remembered their discussion about the Kents, the hot sex that initially started out as his idea of distracting an angry Clark and…and…what?  
  
Lex squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember something that just remained teasingly out of reach.   
  
'I remember drifting off, running my hands over Clark's hair and…and…someone came to me…was it a dream…who?'  
  
Lex tried to relax his tense muscles willing his mind to recall the "dream" that he may or may not have had last night. Something was telling him that remembering this dream could change a lot of things…forgetting would mean the beginning of the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************DREAM SEQUENCE********************  
  
Lex's exhausted slumber was disturbed by the whisper soft utterance of his name. The voice seemed familiar but he couldn't immediately place where he had heard it. He cracked one eye open and what he saw woke him up much like the same way a pitcher-full of cold water would have done. He bolted upright and finally noticed that he wasn't where he's supposed to be. His last memory was of falling asleep with Clark on their own bed and in their own room. What he was seeing now was that he was lying on a king-sized bed placed in the middle of a room decorated with flowing strips of white silk that cascaded around his bed and throughout the nearly barren space. Most, importantly, there was no six feet four hunk of alien flesh with him.  
  
'Oooookay….relax, Lex…hyperventilating will not help you at all…'  
  
"You're finally awake…I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes now."  
  
The sudden intrusion made the usually poised Luthor jumped like a scalded cat. He looked around wildly, trying to locate the whereabouts of the strangely familiar voice.  
  
He heard a faint rustle of the silk curtains behind him and what he saw made him begin to doubt his sanity.  
  
"Y-y-you…b-but you're d-dead." he uncharacteristically stammered in surprise.  
  
A very much alive and younger looking Cassandra stood in front of him. She was dressed in a yellow summer dress and her long hair was braided neatly and draped over her shoulder. But what was more startling were her eyes. They were not the vague, cataract-ridden ones that he remembered during his one and only visit. They were a clear, crystal blue that made her face so lively and pretty.  
  
"Hello, Alexander. It's been quite a while."  
  
Whenever Lex felt threatened or nonplussed, he instinctively reverted back to his aloof, nothing-can-surprise-me-anymore face. The sudden changed in his demeanor made Cassandra smile knowingly.  
  
"Young Luthor, you don't need to hide behind your mask…I'm not your enemy."  
  
Lex ignored the reassuring words and began to surreptitiously look for a way out.   
  
'Have to find a way to distract her and fast!'  
  
"What the hell I'm doing here? You're dead, remember? Dead people don't usually come back to life. This is Metropolis for christ's sake! Not Smallville! If you're dead and I can see you…then am I…" Lex stopped, unable to finish his line of thought.  
  
"Lex, please listen to me. I'm here to help you. You're in what they often call "limbo" ---in between reality and the land of dreams. This is the only way we…I…can communicate with you."  
  
"Uhhhh…does this mean that I'm not d-dead?"  
  
"Of course, you're not dead. I just have to tell you something…you have to do something that could mean a lot in the future."  
  
Lex, although still spooked and disbelieving with Cassandra's explanation, forced himself to calm down. He was used to seeing a lot of unbelievable (and most of the time impossible) things happen around him (what could be more unbelievable than having a certified alien as your lover) but sometimes a person must draw a line somewhere ---seeing and talking to a woman who was supposed to be dead for years could be his saturation point.  
  
"Please, Lex we don't have a lot of time left. Please believe in me. I wouldn't hurt you or Clark. He needs you to help him."  
  
Hearing Clark's name and being told that his lover needed him galvanized Lex into action.   
  
"Okay, Cassandra…I still don't understand what the hell is going on here but I'm willing to hear you out."  
  
"Thank you, Lex. Please take hold of my hand."  
  
Lex reached out and took the fragile looking hand into his and his world began to swirl around him. When he opened his eyes for the second time that day, he saw that he was in a room with a big reflecting pool in the middle. Cassandra was still holding his hand and she drew him forward --- stopping right at the edge of the pool.  
  
"Lex, what I'm going to show you…you may or may not believe but I'm asking you to keep an open mind. Do you still remember your conversation with Clark last night?"  
  
Lex was startled by the unexpected question. 'How did she….'  
  
"Clark was so angry, so hurt that he decided to do something irrevocable…his decision was the seed of the vision I saw when I held your hand the night I died."  
  
"We're not usually allowed to tamper with the future but each soul has this final gift of seeing or talking to people that we care about…unfinished business and all that…I chose you and Clark as my unfinished business, Lex."  
  
"Please look into the pool and see the consequences of Clark's decision…"  
  
The quiet reflecting pool began to undulate, the water spinning faster and faster until it stopped abruptly. Lex saw Clark, a very angry Clark confronting his parents in their farm. He only caught snatches of their conversation but he knew that this wasn't something he would like to hear about.  
  
"…why can't you accept Lex?!"  
  
"He'll hurt you Clark, please…."  
  
"… love him…if you can't accept him then you can't accept me either…"  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like…"  
  
"I've had it with you Dad…hate Lex…what did he do…"  
  
"Are you making me chose…because I choose…"  
  
"Goodbye mom, dad…I love you both but…"  
  
"Clark, Clark…."  
  
Martha Kent's crying faded out to be replaced by a new vision of a pale and shaking Clark clutching desperately at Lex. Behind them, Lex saw two caskets being lowered into the ground, side by side. Again, the conversation was not clear but what he heard turned his blood cold.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry…I didn't mean it…"  
  
"Sssh, Clark…it's alright…it's going to be…"  
  
"How can it be alright…I didn't even tell them that I'm sorry…wasn't fast enough…just wasn't fucking fast enough…"  
  
"It's not your fault Clark…"  
  
"Why Lex, why are people so evil? They deserve to suffer…they killed my parents…."  
  
"I'm still here Clark, still here…always…"  
  
The tableau again faded out and another vision unfolded. This time he saw Clark dressed in a red and blue costume that should have amused him if not for the unusual expression displayed on the latter's face. The angelic visage was so harsh and cold that Lex couldn't reconcile that his angel and this man was one and the same. He listened closely to the conversation between Clark and future Lex.  
  
"You're out of control Clark…those robbers do not deserve their punishment…you've already done a lot of damage without adding this to…"  
  
"So, you're being Mr. Compassion now, Lex…I did only what I see as fitting for those criminals."  
  
"You have a chip on your shoulder a mile wide, Clark…"  
  
"Lex, let me ask you this…those criminals or others like them…did they show sympathy to Chloe when they kidnapped and killed her because of her expose? Or did they think of Pete's family when they gunned him down for defending his client? Or when they burned down Lana and Whitney's store just to make way for a spanking new mall? Or when they tortured and tried to hold you hostage, demanding money from your father? Or how about when those assholes killed my parents in order to get money to buy drugs and beer?!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Clark, please I understand but you're destroying yourself and a lot of innocent people in your pursuit for …."  
  
"Maybe your race deserves to be destroyed, Lex…they're doing a swell job by themselves alone…I'm just dealing out justice…"  
  
"Vengeance is not justice, Clark."  
  
"Perhaps, we should blur the lines then…"  
  
Lex was reeling at the conversation he overheard between his future self and Clark. He turned to Cassandra wordlessly pleading for her to tell him that this was just a joke. Cassandra sadly shook her head and merely inclined her head back to the reflecting pool. Lex saw that another vision supplanted the second one. He saw himself standing amidst a battlefield littered with millions and millions of corpses. He slowly backed away until he saw a white headstone protruding out of the bodies littering the ground. He approached with utmost reluctance and what he saw made bile rushed up his throat.   
  
Clark Jerome Kent-Luthor  
  
Beloved Husband and Friend  
  
A Hero to Many but Precious to One  
  
  
  
He stood there disbelievingly unaware of the steady stream of tears running down his face.   
  
"He tried to make up for his mistakes, Lex. He really did…but it was a little too late."  
  
"W-what happened h-here?"  
  
"He fulfilled the prophecy…he exchanged places with you…when he cut off his ties with his parents the seed of bitterness started growing within him…instead of it being you…you drew strength from him but he lost the Kents during the time of his life when he was very vulnerable…he turned all his attention to you…he became obsessed with protecting you…and you eventually became stifled by his paranoia…you…you…"  
  
"What, what did I do?"  
  
"You became afraid…you started pulling away…he was left with nothing, nothing at all to anchor him."  
  
"Then…it was my fault…all of these?" Lex waved his hand indicating the destruction and suffering around him.  
  
"No…no…all of these stemmed from one wrong decision made amidst the heat of anger and hurt feelings."  
  
"What can I do to undo everything, Cassandra?"  
  
"Lex, please understand that Clark needs you, his friends and his parents to make him whole. Losing all of his "supports" unleashed the Alien within him. The cold, vengeful being who only sees everything black and white, ignoring the possibility of gray areas. To the new Clark, if you're not good then you're bad; if you're not with him then you're against him."  
  
"I…I…understand…but how could I possibly help?"  
  
"You have to convince the Kents that you're all necessary to Clark…that you musn't let him choose because all of you will end up losing."  
  
"How, Cassandra…how?"  
  
Cassandra gave Lex a mischievous smile that brightened up the dismal atmosphere around them. "Lex, you're a natural charmer…I think if you add sincerity to that deadly charm then even one angry Jonathan Kent couldn't resist you."  
  
Lex let out a chuckle, his first sign of amusement in an otherwise solemn morning.   
  
"Now, I think it's time for you to go home…Clark is waiting for you…good luck Lex…I hope that I was able to help you."   
  
Lex pulled Cassandra into a warm embrace, unable to fully verbalize how grateful he was for her generosity.  
  
"I know, Lex…I know…I'll always watch over you and Clark…I'll see you in eighty years or so, yes?" Cassandra winked saucily before fading out slowly. Lex tried to catch hold of her hand but he encountered only empty space.  
  
'Thank you, Cassandra…for giving back my Salvation….'  
  
******************END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**********************  
  
Lex came out of his self induced stupor slowly, feeling tender lips scattering butterfly kisses all over his face, sipping at the tears that he wasn't aware of shedding. Lex seized hold of Clark's face and brought their lips together in a hungry and passionate kiss.  
  
"I miss you…Clark…don't ever leave me again…"  
  
Clark stared at his lover quizzically, "Lex, I didn't leave you…I was just sleeping…here…right beside you, remember?"  
  
"Smart-ass, don't I have any right to miss you?"  
  
"Weeeeelllll, okay…!" a confused but also pleased Clark shrugged his broad shoulders.  
  
"Clark, about your parents…"  
  
"Lex, if they can't accept you then…."  
  
"Then, I have to work harder to convince them that I deserve you. Don't give up now, Clark. I understand why they're so concerned…I just have to prove that I can be a worthy husband to you."  
  
"But…they always igno --- did you say husband?!!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this a proposal, Lex?"  
  
"If you want it to be one, then yes."  
  
"That wasn't so romantic, Lex."  
  
"Uhhhmmm, sorry Clark…I'm just y-you know…nervous."  
  
"Nervous, you've had practice, Lex…on three different occasions, I believe?"  
  
"This is different…I'm proposing to someone who can destroy my world if he says no."  
  
"Ohhh, Lex…now that was romantic."  
  
"Clark, just please shut up and close your eyes tight. That means, no x-ray vision!"  
  
The rustling of sheets was followed by a loud "Thud!" A frantic scrambling at the bedside table soon followed.  
  
"Ouch…I'm just 28 years old and my knees couldn't even bend properly."  
  
"Heh, am marrying a dirty, old man."  
  
"Shut up, Kent. I'm trying to be serious here. You can open your eyes now."  
  
"Okay, just make sure to finish in this century, okay. "  
  
"Grrr…."  
  
"…"   
  
Wink.  
  
"Clark Jerome Kent, will you do me the honor of being my beloved husband?"  
  
Lex withdrew a jade encrusted platinum band and slipped it tenderly into Clark's ring finger. Clark looked at Lex disbelievingly for a moment or two before manfully swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"Y-yes, I w-willingly pledge myself to you, Alexander Joseph Luthor."  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment, each marveling at the miracle that they never expected to happen anytime soon. Slowly, sensuously two lips met reverently.  
  
The solemnity of the moment was broken by the loud grumblings of Clark's stomach.   
  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
"Clark, go take a quick shower while I prepare breakfast."  
  
"By preparing, you mean "order", right?"  
  
A hand landed unerringly on his sheet covered ass. "Go.In.There.Now."  
  
Clarks laughter trailed behind him, full of happiness and life. Lex looked at his soon-to-be-husband's retreating back fondly before a sudden thought brought him back to the present.   
  
He turned towards the phone sitting on his bedside table and began dialing a number that he had stopped dialing four years ago. The phone was picked up after the third ring.   
  
"Hello." The gruff, masculine voice contained a hint of hope for the possibility that the caller could be someone he really needed to talk to.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Kent…this is Lex Luthor. Before you hang up, please hear me out. Is it possible for me to visit you and Mrs. Kent? I have something very important to tell you…."  
  
FIN


End file.
